Love me or hate me I will always love you
by Evanessance2
Summary: Ever since Lisa and the breacons Ianto does not know where he stands with Jack. Ianto begins to hate him, but as life goes on in the hub  will a romance grow? Rated M for language and romance. Next chapters up soon. Going through the series episodes.
1. Dead coffee

The Brecon Beacons had been a terrible experience for Ianto. He felt secluded from the rest of the team. Yes sure Gwen had hugged him and told him everything was ok. That he would be fine. But would he though? He flinched at the memory of what had happened to him. He saw the butcher's knife in his head again. It was so close to his neck. He jumped out of his skin and gasped when he felt the warm skin of someone's hand on the back of his neck. He looked up and saw Jacks piercing eyes staring back at him. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Ianto beat him to it. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and began to babble, "I have filed the report on the weevil sighting and retconed the people who saw them." Ianto began to walk away from Jack but Jack called after him. "Ianto." Ianto turned around and stared at him. "Thank you." Was all Jack said. Ianto gave a very small nod and walked away and went through the passage way which leads to the archives. He stayed in the archives for three hours. He cried for two and a half of them.

It had been three months since the 'incident' as Ianto referred to it as. Three months and he hadn't said anything to anyone about it. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Tosh about it and she was the closest thing he had to a friend in this place. He defiantly did not want to talk to Jack about it. He still wasn't sure where he and Jack stood after everything that had happened over the past couple of months. He barely spoke to Owen as it was and he was certainly not going to try and have a brotherly counselling session from him. If he even tried to talk to Gwen she would adopt the position as mother which she had to do far too often and was getting to good at it. So Tosh was the only one left but even she was keeping her distance.

At 4 o'clock Ianto emerged out of the archives. He went down the kitchen area of the hub. He switched on the coffee maker and waited for the coffee to brew. While he waited he thought about Lisa. She had liked instant coffee and Ianto always told her off if she brought jars of instant coffee into the house. She would just laugh at him and kiss him and call him her fussy welsh man. He came back to reality at the sound of the coffee machine beeping. He opened the clean white cupboards and pulled out five mugs and poured in the steaming liquid. The steam of the coffee burnt his hands but he didn't even flinch, after everything he had been through and little burn didn't affect him any more. He put the mugs on a tray and began to climb the steps leading up to the main part of the hub. He missed his footing and tripped on the steps the mugs flew in the air and the steaming liquid of the coffee hit his head and back as his face smashed into the cold, hard, stone steps. He had knocked himself out.

Alerted to the sound of a crash Jack jumped up out of his office chair and ran out of his office his hand ready on his webbley. "Everyone Ok?" He yelled, his American accent thick with worry. The American called out all the members of his team. Owen called back saying it was not him. While saying this he came into the view of Jacks eyes form the medical bay. His white doctor's lab coat had spatters of a weird green coloured thing on it. His face had a few speckles of the stuff here and there as well. Gwen and Tosh looked up from their workstations and said they were ok. Tosh looked at Owen and suppressed a giggle but Gwen just grinned at him. Owen glared at them. "Well we all seem to be fine can we get back to work then." said Owen not taking his glaring eyes off Gwen. Gwen laughed her school girl laugh and tossed her black shiny hair back and said to Tosh, "Tosh love, have I got anything on my face?" Tosh caught on straight away and smiled. "No, no I don't think so."

"Hmm that's strange. I thought I did." Sighed Gwen "Never mind then."

Jack cleared his throat in a meaning full sort of way and said "Sorry to ruin your little bit of fun here but has anyone see Ianto?" His voice was ice cold and deadly. The faces of the other three changed almost immediately. All of them began calling out his name and looking around the hub. Tosh went down to the archives to look for him.

Owen pulled Gwen to the side and whispered: "You don't think another Lisa thing do you?"

"Oh for Christ's sake Owen! He wouldn't do that again and anyway we saw Lisa we shot her. There's no way she could have survived the amount of rounds we put through her."

"Yeah but that's what I'm saying though. Who knows what this guy is capable of he has already hidden that from us who knows what he could be hiding."

"Oh for fuck sake. Get a hold of yourself. Just go and look for him before I bloody well shoot you alright." With that she stormed away leaving Owen looking utterly perplexed.

Meanwhile Jack was finished looking around the medical bay area and was walking over to the stairs leading down to the kitchen unit when he saw Ianto laying there on the steps. He belted over to him at top speed and knelt down beside him. "Ianto wake up buddy." He shook him gently. Jack took in his surroundings. He saw the coffee mugs on the floor. Two of them were broken. He looked back at Ianto and stared at his head it was all red and bleeding slightly from where he had hit it on the steps. Jack touched the almost invisible earpiece and spoke to the team. A few minutes later they were all by his side Owen with his medical kit checking Ianto over. "Well he is well and truly out for the count." Said Owen.

"So what do we do?" snapped Jack. He was cradling the young Welshman's head in his hand stroking his hair softly. "We wait for him to wake up." Glared Owen.

"We have to move him to the bed." Toshiko whispered.

" Well done Quincy. Owen get his legs." Hissed Jack angrily. Toshiko shrank back in fear and hurt of Jacks tone towards her and stayed quite. Owen sighed and grabbed Iantos legs and they began to move him.

Once he was settled on the bed and Owen hooked him up to a machine which took his vitals Ianto began to stir. "Oh timing." Laughed Jack. He looked at Tosh who was standing on the gallery above them. He said he was sorry to her and she smiled back at him knowing he was. Jack was never fully angry at his team especially her. She walked back to her work station to take readings of the rift and Gwen soon followed mouthing at Owen to leave Jack and Ianto some time alone. Ianto was really beginning to wake up now and was starting to move. Owen looked at Jack and said to call him if Ianto needed him again. Jack smiled gratefully and Owen turned on his heel and walked away up to the main hub.

Ianto eventually opened his eyes and Jack smiled his winning smile at him. Ianto sighed inwardly. He sat up far to fast and got a head rush. "Whoa easy buddy. Take it easy. Don't want you leaving me again." Whispered Jack gently at he put his hand on Ianto chest and guided him back down to lie on the bed. He smiled again but Ianto looked away. Jacks smile faltered. "I have work to do" Murmured Ianto and he tried to sit back up but Jacks hand pushed him down more forcefully this time. "No!" Jack snapped. Ianto visibly flinched at his voice but recovered himself. Jack moved his hand to stroke Iantos hair and said gently: "You gave us all a fright there. I don't want you getting hurt again." Smiled Jack tentatively. He put his hand on Iantos cheek and smiled at him. "Are you ok Ianto?" he asked, his voice full of concern for the young man he felt so strongly about. "I'm fine." Said Ianto through gritted teeth. At that moment Gwen came down the stairs and said: "Rhys called. We are going down the pub, all quite here so no need for us, bye." She ran back up the stairs and the hub cog wheel door was going off as Owen and Tosh said their goodbyes. It all happened so fast Jack didn't know what to say. He looked back down at Ianto and ginned his winning "Jack" grin showing all of his pearly white teeth. Ianto glared at him. "I. Am. Fine" hissed Ianto. He pronounced every word with a hint of venom in his mouth. Now it was Jacks time to glare. "What's going on with you Ianto? Why are you being like this? I am trying to help you." Jacks voice had a hint of sadness and hurt but never lost its authority while speaking. Ianto sighed a loud exasperated sigh. "I'm tired I need rest so goodbye." With that he closed his eyes and shut Jack out. "Fine." Jack huffed he stood up his chair scraping along the floor. "I will be in my office if you need me."

"I won't." Ianto muttered. Jack was not sure whether he was supposed to hear that. He climbed the stairs with silent tears streaming out of his eyes.

* * *

Next Chapeter Up Soon. Hopefully.


	2. Dreams or nightmares

_Yes transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together, fused. We will be one complete person. Isn't that what love is?_

_You could have saved her!_

_You're worse than anything else locked up down there!_

_One day I will have a chance to save you and I'll watch you suffer and die!_

_It was the only thing that would stop her!_

_You like to think you're a hero, but you're the biggest monster of them all!_

_He felt his head connect with the cannibals head and felt agony fill his head. He saw Toshiko running past him as he was held back. "I'm afraid we are all just meat" He heard the sinister words spoken in a soft voice positively dripping in venom before everything went black. He felt the shot gun crash into his stomach. The pain jolted through him like thousands of bolts of electricity._

Ianto awoke with sweat dripping down his face. He looked around the bright white room. His head filled with memories that came flooding back to him. How he had knocked himself out and how he had hurt Jack. He laid his head back on the autopsy bed and closed his eyes."Not gonna go back to sleep are you? Those sounds you were making didn't sound like good ones". Ianto looked up and saw Jack staring back down on him his hands clutching at the metal railings, his grey-blue eyes piercing Iantos eyes. Ianto sighed."Go away."

"Why? What have I done that has made you this way?" Jacks voice was filled with hurt and had lost all authority. Ianto scoffed and sat up on the bed _what had he done? what had he fucking done. The bloody bastered had the cheek to go swanning around like he owned this bloody place and then to say what had he bloody done? _"I am waiting for an answer Ianto." Jack whispered. "Work it out!" Ianto snapped. He sat back on the bed and folded his arms across his chest and pouted. The only problem was the IV tube attatched to his hand stretched as he moved his hand sending agonising shoots of pain down his hand and up to his arm but he ignored it. He did not want to give Jack another reason to try and 'look after him'. Iantos mind went back to the dreams he had just had. The dream of Lisa and punching Jack right in the face. What he wouldn't give to punch his stupid American face right now, he thought. "Ianto please talk to me!" Jack pleaded with him. He began to walk down the stone steps hi army boots stomping on the floor. He went to Iantos side and tried to hold his hands. But Ianto pulled them back and clenched his hands into fists. He stared at the wall directly opposite him. He refused to look at Jack.

Jack sighed loudly his face contorted into a face of rage. "Enough Ianto!" He shouted at him. He put his hands either side of his face and leant in to him. His face was so close they were almost touching noses. Eventually Ianto looked at him, directly into his eyes. "What is wrong with you." Jack growled at him. "You didn't trip did you. You fell dilberatly. Is that Ianto did you want to get my attention because you damn sure got it now. I don't what sick game you are playing but it ends here. Game over Ianto. Dou you understand me?" Jack seethed at him. He held Iantos gaze until he said something.

"I don't want attention from you." Ianto spat. "I tried to kill myself. I deliberately did it. Is that what you wanted to hear you bastard? Yeah it's true I tried to kill myself to get away from you. I hate you. You made me kill her. The only person I ever loved and you destroyed her. Then after the breacon beacons you never even spoke to me. You never asked if I was ok you never checked up on me. I still go back to what I said before. You are the biggest monster of all Jack. You always have been and always will be." Ianto screamed in Jacks face. He sat back breathing heavily.

Jack grabbed Ianto by the neck of his hospital gown. "Don't you dare turn this on me. You never came to me either. You never said anything. Don't you dare blame this on me." Jack yelled at him."I shouldn't have to ask. I shouldn't have to come to you for help. You always go on about that you are here for us. You should have come to me first. Before anyone else" Ianto whispered. Jack dropped Iantos collar and looked at him in shock. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He just stood there gaping at Ianto for what felt like hours. Ianto just sat there staring into space not looking at Jack.

They were both jolted back into reality at the sound of the hubs cog wheel turning and murmuring voices. "Hello?" Came Gwens soft welsh voice.

"Is anyone here?" Called Tosh

"In here." Said Jack only just loud enough to hear. They followed the sound of his voice and found him and Ianto in the medical bay. Jack looked completly broken and Ianto just lay on the bed motionless. Owen ran over to them his doctor persona taking charge. "Tosh, Gwen get Jack out of here. Now! I'll look at Ianto." Owen said to them. "Now!" He yelled. Immediatly they got into action they grabbed Jack and pulled him from the room. In the process Jack tripped over the stairs and landed right on his backside and yelled out in pain. "Fuck!" he screamed. "Enough, I am staying here I need to hear what he said before. Just to make sure he said it." He gasped through his speech he bent over and breathed heavily.

"Alright mate just take it easy." Said Owen who began taking Iantos pulse and started to hook him up to a machine to take his stats. Ianto didn't even try and stop he. He just sat there completly devoid of any feeling or emotion. His face was so emotionless and pale and pasty. It was like someone had taken all the colour of a painting and had left and boring old blank canvas in it's place. "What happened to him?" Owen snapped at Jack

"All we did was talk..he tried...he...said he tried to...to...to kill himslef and that it failed...he wants ...to...to get away from...me" Jack sturttered in a quiet voice. Tosh gasped and held onto Jacks arm tighter for support. Jack carried on speaking. "He hates me. Because of what I did to... Lisa. Because of what WE did to her." Jack put his head in his hands and began to cry. His shoulders started to shake and sobs bagan to errupt from his mouth. Owen stopped what he was doing to look at his boss. His leader. Teir leader. Torchwoods leader. He had been working at Torchwood for a long time and he had never once seen Jack cry. Owen didn't even think Jack was capable of producing tears. Yet here he was crying his eyes out over Ianto...a teaboy. Tosh and Gwen took Jacks arms again and hauled him up. They practicly frogmarched him to his office sat him down and Tosh held his hand and spoke to him offering comforting words to him while Gwen went and got some coffee.

While at the coffee machine Gwens mobile went off. The tune _I'm to sexy for my shirt..._ went off making her jump and almost spilling the drinks. She opend the phone and looked at the caller ID _RHYS..X_ "Hey baby." Came his cheery voice down the line.

"Hi sweetheart, erm I am a little busy right now something happened to Ianto. Hes ill and we are sorting him out can I call you back. Nows not a good time I'm sorry."

"Ah alright then." He sighed sounding a little annoyed. He sighed again as if to prove a point. But Gwen got the message.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. Look go and have another few drinks with Banana. I will be back as soon as I can OK. I love you so much." She made kissing noises down the phone to him and giggled a school girl laugh and said goodbye. She hung up the phone and put it back in her jeans pocket. She carried the mugs of coffee over to Jacks office and handed them out. She grabbed a seat and sat down and sighed heavily. "So come on Jack." Came toshikos soft voice. "Tell us. What's this all about?" She smiled at him reasuringly. Gwen leaned forward in her chair and said "We are here to help tell us what's going on. Please." Finally Jack relented and launched into the story of what Ianto had said to him. While telling the story he began to cry again.

Back in the autopsy bay Owen glared at Ianto."What the hell do you think you are playing at teaboy?" He growled at him. Ianto did not react he just sat there staring into space. Vivid images and memories began to fill his head again. He could not tell weather this was a nightmare or a dream. He saw Lisa's dead body laying there on the ground. He cradeled her head in his arms. His hands were stained wirh her innocent blood. He remebered her voice: _Yes transplant my brain into your body. The two of us together, fused. We will be one complete person. Isn't that what love is? _He saw the butchers knife at his thrat. Why couldn't have that horrid village killed him. Why could he have not slit his throat and ended it all. He could be with Lisa right now. But no he was stuk here with the biggest monster of them all. He had decided that this was most definatly a nightmare.


	3. Love can be dangerous

Jacks office door slammed shut. Owen had just stormed through it. His face held a look of terror and anger. "He has PTSD! He has bloody PTSD and depression…and I didn't notice it. I'm your doctor I am Torchwoods doctor and I have let you all down." He yelled at them. Tosh and Jack just sat back in their chairs in shock; Gwen got up and walked round to Owen. "It was not your fault Owen." She said soothingly. "He. Tried. To. Kill. Himself. Gwen.!" Owen punctuated each word in an annoyed voice. "But is he gonna be OK?" queried Jack with a meaningful look at Toshiko. He had told Tosh about his feelings for Ianto while Gwen had gone and got the coffee. He was not about to confess his feelings for Ianto in front of Gwen and Owen. Owen would mock him and Gwen would try and tell him it was wrong. He knew he could trust Tosh. He knew Gwen still had major feelings for him.

Jack slammed his hands down on his desk, making everyone jump. He stood up scraping his chair along the floor making Gwen wince. "Where are you going?" she asked stupidly. " To ask Santa what I want for Christmas…Where do you think!" He yelled at her. She seemed to recoil in fear of him but quickly recovered herself. With that he stormed out of the room. His long strides were no match for the other threes small steps. He didn't look round when Owen called out after him: "Jack stop you need…" Jack reached the top of the autopsy bay before Owen could finish and gasped, he held on to the metal railings for support he looked down and saw what he thought was a dead Ianto. His skin was ghostly white. He had tubes coming out of his nose and mouth. He was hooked up to three different machines. "Jack..." Owen began but Jack just held up his hand to stop him. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU SAID HE HAD PTSD NOT THAT HE WAS GONNA DIE.!"

"He's not dieing it's just to make sure that he stays OK. Physically hes fine mentally...mentally he messed up Jack. He's in a bad shape in his head. Really bad." Owen said gently. "He passed out in shock." Owen put his hand on Jacks and said: "I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up." With that he went back to his workstation. Gwen gave Jack a small smile and a nod. She did not trust the sound of her own voice. Sje then soon followed Owen back to his workstation.

"Jack. Listen everything will be ok. I promise." came Toshikos soft voice form Jacks left hand side.

"But what if it's not" Jack spat. "It's my fault. I did this to him. I didn't ask him anything. I just assumed...and now this has happened. I sent him out on the feildtrip with us he could be dead...he wants to be dead because...because of me.

"No Jackno." Tosh pleaded with him. "Please don't say that. Please don't balme yourself. We will help him get through this. Maybe if you confeesed...your...feelings for him." Tosh saw the change in the captains face and new she had hit a soft spot. "Oh yeah that would be good wouldn't it." Laughed Jack. The laugh was dry and humourless. "Oh Ianto I'm sorry for hurting you and all but are you free sunday night because I would love to take you out for dinner and a movie and then maybe go back to yours for some fun." Jack gave a pointed look at Toshiko. She sighed " Ok fine. Well I will be over at my desk taking some rift radings if you need me." She smiled at him and wlked past Owen and Gwen who were giggling with each other like two immature teenagers. They thought their little affair was private, well she had seen them snogging each others faces off at the start of the day.

Jck began to walk dwn the stairs of the bay. He walked over to Ianto and took a stool and sat at Iantos head, he moved his hand and began to stroke Iantos hair again."Come on Yan" he whispered. "Don't do this to me!" He sighed. "Please!" He begged. He moved his head towards Iantos ear. "Please, come back to me."

"Why should I?" came a mumbled mumer from Iantos pale lips. Jack gasped and grabbed Iantos cheeks to get a better view of his face.

"Welcome back." Jack grinned. "Ianto listen to me, I am so..." Ianto made a moaning sound stopping Jack mid-sentance. He began to open his eyes a bit more. "wwhh eerr uumm." His words came out slurred for a moment. "Shh it's ok shh." soothed Jack. Ianto was still drowsy from the sedative Owen had given him. Ianto opened his eyes fully now and came face to face with Jack. He quickly broke his gaze and looked around the small white room. He did not want to prolong any eye contact with the captain. Not if he could help it. "I heard everything you said." Mumbled Ianto whose eyeline had now become very intrested in looking at the floor and not anywhere near Jack. Jack stared at the back of Iantos head "what?"

"I was awake the whole time. I was just too tired to open my eyes. I heard everything Jack.

"So you heard what I said to Tosh then?" said Jack quietly.

"Yes I did." Ianto turned now so he was directly facing ack. His face was contorted as best he could to into rage. " I don't believe you Jack." Ianto snapped in anger. Even though his speech was still a little slurred he still spoke the best he could.

"What?"

"You are so bloody...confusing..."

Jack tried to lighten the mood by cutting across Ianto and saying:" You know Ianto you really should not swear. It ruins your bueatiful welsh vouls." He grinned at Ianto but it faltered when he was met with a stony glare. There was no hint of happiness and humor in Iantos face. His eyes were cold and dark.

"You are so confusing and annoying. I hate you Jack fucking Harkness. You...You make me kill Lisa, my girlfriend and then you...you confess your feelings for me. What the hell is wrong with you?" He tried to yell and sound angry and threatening but he couldn't because he was still to drowsy and groggy. He sounded rather stupid but Jack took the hint.

"Look Ianto I said I was sorry. I am but I just..I just am I don't know what to do or say." While Jack said this to him tears were forming in Iantos big brown sorrow filled eyes. "Yan please." Jack begged him. "Don't cry please. Please don't I said I was sorry what...what do you want me to do. What do I have to do for you to forgive me. Forget what I said about me liking you." Jack pleaded with him his voice filled with saddness and a hint of guilt.

"Go away. I hate you. How can I forget what you did and said. You want me to forget are you cazy. Just leave, go away and leave me alone. Just go away." Ianto moaned the last part in frustration. Jack eventually gave in and began to leave. He put his hand on Iantos cheek as a farewell gesture but he pulled away in anger and turned to face the opposite direction. Jack sighed and tears began to well in his eyes as he rose from his seat and began to climb the autopsy bay stairs. His boots started to calnfg on them leaving an echoing ereeie sound through the hub.

Owen, Tosh and Gwen all scattered in different directions pretending to be doing something and pretending that they weren't listening to the entire coversation Jack and Ianto just had. Jack walked straight past them all and went into his office slamming the door behind him. Gwen dashed over to the railings at the top of the bay and looked down to see a peaceful looking sleeping Ianto. She looked back up to exchange worried glances with the rest of the team. they all new for the next few days they would all be skating on very thin ice. There was a silence as they went back to work. They did not even look at each other. Owen was the one to break it and it said so Jack likes teaboy then. The two girls stared at him with a look of shock and horror on their faces. Toshiko looked disgusted at him and stormed of down to the archives in anger. Gwen just threw her pencilcase at him and she was happy to see that he did not duck in time and it hit on the head.

Jack just sat in his office for the rest of the day. Silent tears were dripping onto his report about an alien slime they had found on the pavement. His mind was thinking of all the happy memories that he had shared with Ianto before he had found out about Lisa and before any of this had happened. He then thought of the night Lisa had _come to life._ He thought about what Ianto had said to him and how they had hurt each other. He thought of how he had kissed Ianto and what he had felt. But of course Ianto being Ianto passed it of as a _kiss of life_ it had meant nothing to him, but it had meant so much to Jack. Now he had ruined it Ianto hated him and he did not know what to do. At midnight after everyone had gone home. He went out of his office and looked down to see Ianto still sleeping in the autopsy bay. Someone -probably Toshiko- had put a quilt over him. He was sound asleep. Jack sighed and went back to his office and went into his cubby whole to go to sleep. Unlike Ianto though he did not sleep soundly. Like every night for Jack he was plagued with nightmares.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up.

Next chapter up soon-Hopefully xx


	4. Romance is dead

In this Rhys Knows Tosh and Owen but does not know about Torchwood.

* * *

Ianto woke up at the sound of beeping and quiet talking. As he opened his eyes the taking stopped. "Alright mate. How you feeling?" asked Owen gently, looking down at him. Ianto grinned at him "Much better now that I get to wake up and see your lovely face." Chuckled Ianto. The others all laughed with him. Ianto looked around and saw Jack standing in his full captains' uniform, looking down and laughing with them all. Jack caught Iantos eye and smiled gently at him. Iantos face fell at the sight of him and looked away. Gwen saw the look that passed between them. "Jack, why don't you go and fill out the report on the weevil we caught." She smiled at him

"Right." He said. He turned round and walked off. They heard his office door slam in the distance.

"So…" started Tosh but she was cut off by Owen and one of his stupid comments "so you know Jack likes you. So why don't you just go and talk to him about it." He said bluntly. "Way to get to the point Owen" Tosh glared at him, Owen just shrugged. "But he is right though." Said Tosh.

"Yeah he is Ianto." Agreed Gwen her face looked vacant, almost like she did not know what to say. She didn't know weather to be happy or annoyed at Jack for having feelings for Ianto. Like Owen had said he is just a tea boy. What's he got that she hasn't. _Well aside from the obvious. _She was bought out of her thoughts by Ianto trying to get out and Owen was pushing hi back down on the bed. "Owen please I am fine." Ianto pleaded with him. "You are not flipping fine you Welsh twat." Owen snapped at him. "Oi racist." Laughed Gwen.

"Listen Ianto mate. You have depression and a slight case of PTSD. I am your doctor and I get to say if you are fine or not and my verdict is…your not so you are staying put."

"But it will help me if I do some work." Argued Ianto.

"Owen it might help him slightly if he does go back to work." Suggested Tosh. Gwen nodded in agreement. Owen sighed. "Fine but you will come to me for weekly check ups. OK."

"Yes OK fine." Sighed Ianto

"You promise you will be OK and that you will talk to us if you need to." Tosh said to him. "Yes I will. Can I go and get changed now please."

"Alright go." Owen eventually gave in. Ianto hopped off the bed and walked up the stairs and went to his little hidey hole that he had occupied as his own. "Do you think he will be OK?" asked Gwen. She was met with silence.

* * *

There was a knock on Jacks door. He looked up from his report on the weevil and was surprised to see it was Ianto at his door. "Hey." He said to him. "Come in." Ianto slowly walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "The others have gone to the pub." He said pointlessly. "Ok." Jack said back. Jack sat back in his chair looking Ianto over. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and tie. _God he looked good in that suit. _He looked into Iantos eyes but as soon as he did so Ianto looked at the floor. "Owen cleared me for work but I have to take it easy sir," muttered Ianto. "So we are back to sir now huh. Well its good you got cleared I need help with my paper work" Jack laughed the last part. He looked and Ianto and was met with yet another stony glare. He walked over to Jacks desk saying: "I will get started on it right away sir." Ianto reached out to get the papers but Jack caught hold of his outstretched hand. Ianto tried to take his hand back but Jack just held on harder. "Ianto I just wanted to shake your hand and ask how you are." Jack said quietly. Jacks gaze into Iantos eye was met with cold black eyes staring back at him. "Then I believe the customary procedure is to hold out your hand. Not grab onto someone's hand." Ianto replied acidly. Jack dropped his hand immediately. With that Ianto snatched up the paperwork and stormed out of the office, leaving Jack staring at the floor.

* * *

The pub was quiet. It was almost empty apart from a few regulars. In a corner huddled over a small table sat three people. Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper. They were all talking. "I hope he's going to be OK in the Hub with only Jack around." Said Toshiko worridly.

"He will be fine." smiled Gwen. Owen drained his glass of beer and put it down and said "I don't think Ianto will be able to stay working at Torchwood."

"What?" gasped Gwen.

"Thats a horrid thing to say Owen." said Tosh in shock.

"Well no offence to Gwen but it's not like on your first day where you made a mistake. We could sweep that under the carpet. But with Ianto he has been woring he for about two years now. He has been hiding Lisa all that time."

"Stop talking." whispered Gwen. She looked up and said "Hey Rhys baby. So good you could joins us. Could you get us a drink love."

"Alright then no rest for the wicked." He laughed and walked away.

"What the hell is he doing here. He could have heard us." Snapped Owen. Gwen just glared at him.

* * *

Back at the hub Ianto was buried deep in the archives filling in Jacks paperwork. He was shaking slightly. Jack could see him on the Hubs CCTV. He sighed and picked up the phone. He ordered two pizzas. It was time he and Ianto had a chat. He walked down to the archives and called out to Ianto. Upon hearing his name Ianto replied automatically, forgetting his feud with Jack. Following the sound of his voice Jack found Ianto sitting on the floor in the corner of the archives. "I ordered pizza for us. come on we need to talk." Jack smiled at him. Ianto looked up and said "I need to do this paperwork."

"Don't make me order you Ianto I am still your boss you know." Jack leaned against the wall staring down at him.

"Order me?" Ianto stood up. "You are going to order me to talk to you." spat Ianto.

"Yes if I have to. Yes I will." Jack stood up staright now.

"Oh OK then lets talk about...spoons. Yeah spoons are amazing. What are you looking like that for. I'm talking aren't I?" Ianto yelled at him. Jack grabbed Ianto and pushed him back against the was and smashed his lips to the younger mans lips. Before Ianto even had time to react Jack thrus his tounge into his mouth. Ianto managed to push Jack off of him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you." He asked in shock.

"You are. You are what's wrong with me Ianto. I told you I was sorry for what I did. I want you to forgive me." Ianto was about to open his mouth to intrrupt Jack but Jack clamped his hand over Iantos mouth and pushed him back against the wall. " Please Ianto. I am sorry. I will do anything for you to forgive me. Please I want my friend back. I want you back."Jack yelled at him. then his voice turned to a whisper. "I told you how I feel about you and I'm OK with you not likieing me in that way. But I want my friend back.2 Jack freed Iantos mouth and stepped back to give him space. Ianto just stared at Jack for a while. He caught Jacks eye and kept eye contact with him when he moved closer to him and put his hands on Jacks hips and pulled them closer together. Jacks breathing he moved forward. He was ready to kiss Ianto again but Ianto pulled back a little. "You want me to forgive you?" Jack just nodded. "Then leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless it is a proffesinal mannor and don't make any stupid comments about me. Don't touch me. Don't do anything. Just leave me alone. Also if you even try and kiss me again I will shoot you. Even if you cant die." Then Ianto began to walk away from Jack. Then Jack turned and said; "I do not respond well to threats Ianto Jones. You of all people should know that." Jack growled.

"Don't wrorry sir it wasn't a threat it was promise." With that Ianto turned on his heel and walked away. Jack stayed in the archives all night crying at what had just happened. How could he have let this happened. Why was he so stupid to kiss him. Now Ianto hated himeven more if that was possible. He fell asleep in the archives and as usual had a nightmare filled night.

Ianto on the other hand went home but did not sleep. What had he done he thought. How could he speak to Jack in that way. He was his boss. He stayed awake all niht just laying in bed thinking about what the next day at work would bring. It would be an intresting day tomorrow. How was he going to face Jack. Then he decided what he was going to do. Then he would see just how sorry Jack was.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Next chapter up soon hopefully.


	5. Kiss chase

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Jack were all sitting in the boardroom waiting for Ianto to bring in the coffees. They could not have a meeting without coffee. It was an unspoken rule they all had. There was a deadly silence in the air, after what had happened, no one wanted to speak about Ianto. Gwen and Tosh passed a few awkward looks at each other but other than that everyone looked at the floor.

Eventually Ianto entered the room with coffee on a tray. He left Jacks coffee till last to hand out. He went to leave and was on his way out of the door when Gwen said: "Are you not staying?"

"No I have to got I didn't mange to finish all my paperwork last night."

"Sit down!" snapped Jack making everyone bar Ianto jump. Ianto looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. "I said sit down Ianto." Jack growled at him.

"Like I said. I can't I have paperwork to finish...sir."

"You are part of this tem Ianto Jones. So start acting like it. Sit the hell down or I swear to God I will retcon you." Jack screamed at him.

"Jack…"gasped Tosh and Gwen in unison.

"I do not need your input!" he yelled at them. Owen just looked at Jack. He was for once in his life speechless. Ianto grabbed a chair and threw himself in it like a stroppy teenager who had just been denied going out with their friends.

* * *

One hour later the meeting had finished. Jack made Ianto stay behind. He felt like a teacher telling a naughty pupil to stay behind after class. _Ooh that's a nice scenario it reminded him of that time in America…_he was brought out of his thoughts by Ianto clearing his throat. Jack took a deep breath in and started his speech he had been practicing inside his head all through the meeting. "OK. You are angry at me. I get that. In fact you should be angry at me because of what happened last night. But acting like a stuck up teenager like you are now is not going to happen. Do you understand me?" Ianto just sighed. "Do you understand me Ianto?" Jack said menacingly to him. "Yes" Ianto snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that. What did I just say about acting like a teenager? Now I am having to tell you off like a parent would. For Gods sake Ianto grow up. Get over what happened last night. OK so maybe I should not have kissed you. So what? I did. Now get over it." Jack spat at him. Ianto sat on the boardroom table and pulled Jack over to him. Jack frowned in a confused sort of way. One minute Ianto did not want Jack anywhere near him and now he was pulling him closer. _What the hell is he playing at? _Once Jack was standing close to Ianto, Ianto began to speak. "Jack I…" but he could not finish. Tears overwhelmed him and his words. Jack now knew why Ianto had pulled him close. "Ianto look at me." Jack pleaded with him. Ianto was going into full frontal sobs now. "Shh shhh it's OK Ianto listen to me. I'm right here. Look at me Yan. You're gonna be fine. You're OK. We are gonna get through this"Jack took Iantos face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm right here Ianto, Yan look at me…look at me." Ianto raised his head and made eye contact. He was still crying a little but his breathing had calmed considerably. "Jack I'm sorry for what I said and did." Whispered Ianto.

"No don't be sorry. I should not have kissed you." Jack whispered back. He pulled Ianto into a huge hug and they stayed like that just in a hug for what felt like years. Then Ianto pulled away slightly and got Jacks face and pulled him close. He then gently pulled him into a slow kiss. They carried on kissing for about two minutes. Ianto was surprised when Jack pulled away. "Ianto stop…" He whispered.

"Why I thought you liked me." Ianto breathed. He then pulled Jack back in for another kiss. This time he was more forceful and he darted his tongue into Jacks mouth. His hands went to Jacks hair and wrapped hi fingers in it. Pulling tightly. Jack moved his hands to Iantos back and was getting into the full swing of things when he realised what he was doing. He broke away and Ianto stared at him like he had slapped him. Why was he rejecting him? He had been all for it last night. "We need to stop. You are doing this because you are emotional." Ianto was about to argue back when he realised Jack was right. He was not gay. He was straight he had Lisa…Lisa his poor Lisa. He had just snogged Lisa's killer….and he had liked it. He felt sick and twisted inside. What had he done? He had betrayed her so much. "What have I done?" He said aloud.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Ianto leapt down off the desk. "I'm sorry Jack. I need to go. I think I need time off. Give me two weeks and I will be back on form. I promise. I just need to go and clear my head." With that Ianto ran down the hall up to the hub and was out the door before Jack registered what had just happened.

When Jack emerged into the hub the three other team members stared at him. "What just happened?" asked Owen bemused.

"I don't know." Said Jack.

"What happened in the boardroom Jack?" asked Toshiko. Jack shook his head in a go away and leave me alone kind of way. He then turned around and went into his office slamming the door. "I'm preety sure he's gonna need a new door frame soon if he keeps slamming it like that." Said Tosh. Gwen and Owen ignored her. "What are you doing?" she asked. They were both looking at Gwens computer screen. Owen sighed." Looking at the CCTV of the boardroom. Now shut up and watch." When Tosh looked over Gwens shoulder to look at it the screen went static. "Damn!" Owen exclaimed.

"What just happened?" asked Gwen stupidly.

"Jack did." cursed Owen. "He just wiped the CCTV he and Ianto must have said or maybe even ... done something they don't want us to see."

Jack sat in his office his head in his hands. He had kissed Ianto again and now Ianto wanted to get away from him again. What was he doing. He thought to himself. What was going on with Ianto. He was all over the place. One minute stay away from me the next minute he was sticking his tongue in his mouth. Jack hadn't minded he liked Ianto. But Ianto did not like him in that way. He saw Gwen Owen and Tosh all huddled over a computer screen. "Shit" he said to himself. He loaded up the CCTV and deleted it as quickly as he could. H eprayed he was not to late. He did not want Ianto to come back to work only to face Owen with his sarky comments about him kissing Jack. He decided to phone Ianto. When there was no answer Jack began to panic. What if je had tried to kill himself again. Then he thought he would not do that to himself again...he hoped. He left a message saying that he would be round at seven. Then he thought Ianto would leave so then he may not have to see Jack. Well that's what Jack would do if it were him. So he would go there at six he decided. Then he could catch Ianto off guard. _Yup that sounds like a plan._

* * *

Ianto was home within twenty minutes. He went to bed and cried himself to sleep. He woke up numerous times during the night. He did not know weather he would class them as dreams or nightmares but he knew what they were about though. Him…and Jack. In the morning he did not know what to do. He had barely got any sleep because of the dreams. _How could I think of another man like that? A man like Jack?_ He got up out of bed and went to the phone only to see there was a message on it. It was from Jack tellling him not to come into work and that he would be round about seven to see him. _Oh crap_. Ianto made himself breakfast. He was dreading his meeting with Jack. How could he speak to him after what had happened. He looked up and stared at a phot of himself and Lisa on his fridge. He got up and took it down. He then mande a decision. He cleared all his stuff out of his flat and into the bin. He got rid of everything apart from the necceties. Everything reminding himself of Lisa went in the bin. He kept the phot of him and Jack though. The one where they were all out down the pub and they all got 'slightly' tipsy. He then went back to bed and dreamed again...of him and Jack but this time he did not wake himself up. He let them carry on...

* * *

Next chapter up soon Hopefully.


	6. Feelings of love

Ianto woke up to the sound of his front door closing. "What the hell...?" he whispered. He got out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of trousers and put them on. He opened his bedroom door and jumped out of his skin, to come face to face with Jack. "Hello." Grinned Jack. The smile which was plastered on Jacks face did not quite reach his eyes though. "Go away" snapped Ianto and slammed the door in his face.

Jack opened the door and walked right in, ignoring Iantos protests. He took off his coat and flopped down on the bed and snatched up the remote for the TV. "What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" seethed Ianto.

"I don't like having a door slammed in my face Ianto." Jack deadpanned. Ianto glared at him "It's my home I can do whatever the hell I want." Jack pouted at him and sat up on the bed "aahhh come on Ianto why so mean and sad." He through a pillow at him to lighten the mood. Ianto just glared at him as it hit him in the head. "You are not getting two weeks off." Iantos hands balled into fists.

"You are not even supposed to be here until seven its only five past six." Ianto hissed at him. He could not help noticing how Jack was eyeing up his chest and abdomen. He didn't have a six pack but he was still well built for a young man. He grabbed the nearest shirt and pulled it roughly on him. Jack looked a little flustered at being caught. Ianto thought this was a strange way for Jack to act at being caught. _Hold on a minute what do I care? The twat has just let him into my house and acting like he owns the place. I hate him._ "Yeah I know I'm not supposed to be here. But if you are as smart as I think you are you would have left before seven so you would not have to talk to me. I know I would." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Isn't it great how well I know you?" Jack grinned at him. "Well like I said you are not getting two weeks off. I already gave you are month off for Lisa." When Jack said this Ianto lost it. He yelled and screamed at Jack. He named him every name he could think of. He let him have every insult there was under the sun. He told how much he hated him. After what he did to Lisa he expected Ianto to better after a month. Jack just sat back on the bed and took it all. He looked like all the insults were bouncing off of him like he has some sort of insult shield protecting him. But really on the inside the poison laced words that Ianto was yelling at him were tearing him apart bit by bit. Once Ianto had finished Jack sat up on the bed cool as a cucumber and said "Ianto where has all your stuff gone." Ianto could have slapped him.

Two hours they were both sitting on the floor-in what would be the lounge- drinking coffee. Ianto had given in. He had collapsed on the bed and had a complete and utter breakdown. He told Jack everything, all about Lisa. All about how he felt he had betrayed her and how he felt about Jack. Once he got talking he couldn't stop. It felt like such a release for him. To finally say everything out loud. Jack just sat there and listened. He sat there and listened to his colleague fall apart. To his friend fall apart. Once Ianto could say no more Jack got up and yanked Ianto up with him. He frogmarched him out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

"We need to get your stuff back." Stated Jack. Ianto just shook his head. "You don't want it back?" Jack murmured. Ianto shook his head again. Jack put a comforting arm around his broken friend and said. "Ianto this is why I don't want you to take two weeks off. Then you will just come back into work and mess up again. And plus I still need help with my paperwork." Ianto half laughed but then there were tears in his eyes again. "No don't cry on me again." Jack said. "Don't make me order you I' still your boss you know." Ianto leaned his head on Jacks shoulder.

"Please Jack I need this break." Ianto moaned.

"No!" Jack snapped at him making Ianto jump. "I want you back at work tomorrow that's final. Also you are gonna go shopping at some point and buy new stuff. A fresh start. I will wipe your slate clean, so to speak. But only if you buy new things and start life over again. Turn a new page in the book. Yadda Yadda." Jack walked over to the sink and put the coffee mugs in it. "I don't want new things." Ianto whispered. Jack sighed. "I don't care you're getting them." He whispered back mimicking Iantos voice. "Stop making fun of me." Ianto said bluntly. Jack grinned.

"I should go. It's nearly nine." Jack said.

Iantos face fell. "You don't have to."

Jack looked him in the eyes utterly bewildered. "Do you want me to stay?" Ianto shrugged. Jack took up Iantos hand and said: "See if you had a couch we could watch telly and snuggle up together. But you don't so the telly in the bedroom will have to do. So we will snuggle on the bed." Ianto looked at him open mouthed.

"I don't want to kiss you I just want you to stay."

Jack smiled at him. "Who said anything about kissing?"

* * *

Gwen, Owen and Tosh were all sat round Owens dinning room table waiting for Rhys to get off the phone. Gwen hated the face that she and Rhys had to be at this 'dinner party'. OK Rhys didn't have to come but he wanted to. She felt so guilty about this. She had never felt the same about Owen after she finished the affair with him. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't do it to Rhys.

Rhys came back in the room and sat down. "Sorry that was Banana. He's been a twat again and locked himself out. So I said that he can stay at ours. Is that all right love?" He asked Gwen. "Yeah sure. The poor sod. I don't know what he'd do if it wasn't for us."

"Still anyway thanks for dinner Owen it was really kind of you." Owen smiled at him. He had not been happy about Gwen bringing her boyfriend along. Now his plan to talk about Ianto had diminished. "Well I better be off." Said Toshiko. She had barely said a word all evening. She had thought that Owen had asked her to dinner and only her. She had been a bit perplexed when Gwen and Rhys had turned up. "Oh right well I guess we better b leaving too." Said Gwen. She smiled at Owen and stood up.

"We should all do this again sometime." He smiled at everyone and made his way to the door leaving Gwen to do the formalities of saying goodbye. As soon as he was out of earshot Owen rounded on Gwen. "What the hell was he doing here?" he hissed at her. "Oh sorry I didn't realise it was against the law to bring a boyfriend to a dinner party." She hissed back

"Oh yeah because you would know all about the law wouldn't you PC Cooper." Owen snapped at her. While they had had a hissing match at each other neither of them noticed that Toshiko had slipped out. Gwen stomped out of the room after having enough of Owen for one night. Owen sat down and glared at the ceiling. He sighed and laid his head on the table and not long after fell asleep.

* * *

Back at Iantos house Jack was on top of Ianto on the bed kissing him passionately. Ianto was not sure how it came about; one minute they were watching telly the next they were kissing. He had promised himself he would not let jack seduce him. Yet here he was with them man of his dreams- literally – on top of him. Jack moaned in his mouth and moved his hands to Iantos shirt buttons and began to undo them. Before he had time to react to what Jack was doing. Jacks mouth had left his and was now placing kisses on Iantos stomach moving ever so closer to the start of his trousers. "STOP!" Ianto gasped. "Please stop!" Jack immediately got off of him. "Ianto it's OK." He said, gently rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry." Ianto began to sob.

"No Ianto shhh its ok. It was my fault I should not have kissed you." Jack lay down next to Ianto on the bed while the nervous young Welshman did up the buttons of his shirt. "I think you should go." Said Ianto without looking up.

"Ianto I..."Jack started.

"I will be back at work tomorrow. Leave now please"

"Ianto don't do this don't block me out. We can't keep doing this. We can't keep kissing then as it gets good you stop and block me out. Talk to me let me in...Please. I care about you...I like you." Ianto shook his head and rolled over so his back was facing Jack. "Just leave." Jack sighed and left the room. Ianto closed his eyes and heard the front door slam. He fell asleep pretty soon after that. And once again dreamt of Jack and himself. Doing things that he could not bring himself to do in reality.

Jack walked down the garden path to the SUV and got in. He drove to the hub and shut himself in his office. He replayed the night in his mind. He thought about what he could be doing right now if Ianto had not have backed down. He went into his underground bunker 'bedroom' and tried to sleep. But he could not. His mind just kept replaying what happened with the young Welshman. He stayed awake all night thinking of the man he had feelings for.


	7. Greeks and their Gifts

_**I have put the disclaimer on this part because this is the most I have copied. I do not own any of Torchwood…unfortunately Sorry it has taken so long to put up. Please review…I have changed some of the dialogue because to be honest I could not be bothered to type it all out and you know the story of Greeks Bearing Gifts anyway. MAY be some more Jack and Ianto stuff…if you know what I mean. Please review.**_

_

* * *

_

_Can't imagine a time when this isn't everything_

_Pain so constant like my stomachs full of rats._

_Feels like this is all I am now._

_There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt._

As Ianto left the room he left Toshiko reeling in shock after what she had just heard in his head. She new he would be in pain but not this much. She cursed herself and Jack for what they did to Lisa. But she also cursed Ianto. If he had told them, they would have helped him. If he had spoken to them. If he had spoken to Jack it would not have caused all this destruction. Tosh sighed. _What am I to do?_ She thought to herself. _I need to talk to Jack, about Ianto, and Mary._

She walked into the main base of the hub. Slightly stomping her feet as she left. She walked straight past Owen and Gwen, ignoring them completely. She passed Ianto by the coffee maker and shot him a quick smile which he did not return.

She found Jack in his office. He was on the phone. "Hey Jack." She said tentatively. He acknowledged her with a smile. "Do you know anything about the Greek God Philoctetes?" He frowned at her a little confused.

"A little why?"

"Nothing it just came up in a pub quiz." She smiled at him hoping he would buy it.

"He was an archer recruited to night in the Trojan War. He got into an argument and got marooned on a desert island for about ten years."

"So just left there." She said thoughtfully. She began to walk away lost in thought. Jack called after her "Hey what's happening with that list for unit?" She turned round in surprise. "Oh yeah I'm still working on it."

"Right well you know. When you're ready." Jack then started a phone conversation to the Prime Minister leaving Tosh cut off.

* * *

The whole day flew by and Tosh sailed through it not acknowledging anyone. She kept herself to herself. She met up with Mary and had a talk with Owen but then Gwen joined in and she felt completely secluded and left out. She was walking down in the main part of the hub. She saw the transporters thing that Mary had been in. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to see Jack again. "So I have just come from a meeting with a Detective Inspector Henderson. Interesting because the guy had the largest hands I have ever seen and also because he told me a story about how you knocked a guy out because he was about to murder he ex wife and kid. "Toshiko looked shocked. "Yeah I know I was going to tell you about that." She said quickly.

"So why didn't you?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know it wasn't a work thing. It was just a thing, thing." She said to him "Stuff happens all the time that's not pertinent to here."

"You do this all the time?" Jack asked bemused. "So you secretly fight crime is that it.?"

"I didn't want it to look like I was showing of." She said shyly.

"The guy said that you heard him muttering to himself as he was walking along and that's what tipped you off."

"Yeah I couldn't really work out what he was saying at first but once I caught the gist of it. I was like Jesus."

Jack half laughed at this and looked up her from taking measurements of the object and said" That's weird because if I'm about to kill somebody I'm really careful about to talk to myself about it in the street."

"Well sure. I mean that's lesson one." Tosh spoke quickly. Tosh started to walk away but as she did so she tried to read Jacks mind only to find she couldn't. She failed to realise that Jack could feel her. He looked at her and she smiled and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day was a whirl for everyone. Tosh almost had her throat ripped out and Owen and Gwen found out that Tosh had been listening to their thoughts. Jack met Tosh outside on the plazz next to the water tower and spoke to her about what had happened.

"…I could hear you scrabbling away in there."

"…. It changes how you see people."

Jack stood up. Tosh looked at him. He wiped a tear away and started to walk away. Leaving Tosh to contemplate her thoughts.

* * *

Ianto was in the kitchen area making coffee. He had not spoken to Jack all day apart from when he gave him his coffee in the morning. He was so caught up in his thoughts of last night he did not hear Jack walk up behind him. "Ianto?" He called out softly, making Ianto jump and whip round to face him. "Whoa it's me." Jack smiled at him. Ianto looked at the floor and turned away. Jack expression turned to a pained one. "Ianto please look at me. Last night should never have happened I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Ianto yelled startling Jack. He banged his fist on the counter. Ianto turned round to face Jack. "Last night did happen. And maybe…I don't know maybe it should have happened. You…Like me. And I think I like you to." When Ianto finished talking Jacks eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Say something please." Ianto begged in a whisper, looking at the floor. He put his hands on Iantos hips and leaned in to kiss him. To his surprise he did not pull away. They kissed each other slowly. Jack pulled away from Ianto and smiled at him. "Ianto." He breathed. He leaned back in for another kiss and he moved his hands up to his back and his fingers laced into Iantos hair pulling every so often. Ianto moaned softly into the kiss. Jack pulled back and looked Ianto in the eyes and said: "Was that moan Ianto Jones?" He laughed slightly. Iantos bottom lip began to quiver. His eyes began to water. Jack cupped his face immediately "No Ianto. Don't you dare start crying on me. Enough tears. Please don't." Ianto shook his head as silent tears fell down his cheeks. Jack pulled him into a big bear hug for comfort. Ianto buried his head into Jacks big army coat. Jack stroked his hair in comfort making occasional hushing noises. "Ianto, look at me!" Jack said softly. Ianto lifted his head slowly and for the first time looked Jack in the eyes. "Ianto. You don't want this. I know you don't. You don't feel the same." Jack whispered. Ianto shook his head and stared into Jacks eyes. "I do Jack, I do." He pined in protest. Jack nodded and smiled. "I'm not ready for sex though Jack, I mean it. Please not yet." Jack nodded again and stroked Iantos cheek softly "Ok. Ok that's ok Yan." Jack ran his hands down Iantos front and stopped at his front pockets. His expression became confused. "What's in your pocket?" He asked. Ianto grinned . "Stopwatch." Jack raised his eyebrows. "You still have that thing." He laughed.

"Yes Mr Harkness. I do sir." Ianto said jokingly. "Listen. What happened before are we ok. I think I have realised I actually do…kind of…like you." Ianto stammered the last part. "Of course we are ok." Jack grinned and leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**_Really sorry this took so long guys chapter 8 should be up soon. Once agian sorry. Please review._**


	8. A good night in the office

_**Yay new Chapter. Please review. Once again you should all know the story of Suzie so I missed it out and some of the Jack and Ianto dialogue about gloves coming in pairs. Please review.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm just saying Owen I don't think this is going to work." Gwen yelled throwing on her clothes scattering things in her way as she moved from the en suite bathroom to the master bedroom. "Why?" Owen yelled back pulling on a purple shirt.

"Why?" She screamed at him. "What the fuck do you mean by why?"

"I mean why!" He said sarcastically.

"Oooh lets think about this Owen. I have Rhys I am having an affair for Christ's sake. This has to stop. Now!" After she had said this she stormed out of the flats front door slamming it behind her. Owen screamed in anger and flopped down on the sofa throwing the TV remote halfway across the room in anger.

* * *

Tosh hurried through the hub and sat down at her desk as though she had not just walked in thirty minutes late. She had a small smile playing on her lips as Jack sidled up to her. "You know." He whispered in her ear. "You might have gotton away with it if the hub didn't have an alarm for whenever some enters or exits." He began to walk away taking long strides like cartoons do when they are supposed to be tip toeing. Toshiko could not hold in her laugh in any longer. Ianto walked up behind Jack and said: "What's going on?" He asked Jack deliberately brushing the hands together. Jack stopped laughing and looked down at their hands and back up into Iantos smiling eyes. He smiled at him and giggled "Tosh was really naughty and was half an hour late today. Tut tut bad Toshiko bad. Red strike for you. He laughed at her.

"Am I really in trouble?" She asked shyly.

"No of course not." Jack groaned at her. "Although Ianto will be if he doesn't start behaving." Ianto blushed a deep shade of red and scurried of down to the archives. He could hear Jacks loud boyish laugh behind him.

* * *

Ianto was looking in the archives for reports on weevils. The Prime Minister wanted one large scale report on them. _Bloody arrogant git _Thought Ianto._ All this time I am doing this I could be spending with Jack._ Ianto dropped the folder he was holding in shock. Did he just really think that about his boss? Yes ok he said he liked him but did really like him in that way? He was a good kisser that was for sure. Ianto bent down to pick up the folder. "Now there is a sight I could stare at all day." Jacks voice came out of no where. "What the fu…" Ianto turned round and his speech was cut of by a kiss. "I have told you before Ianto your beautiful Welsh vowels don't sound good with swear words." Jack murmured against Iantos lips. Jacks tongue swirled in Iantos mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Jacks won. Jack pushed Ianto up against the wall and his mouth left the younger mans lips and began kissing his neck. Iantos eyes fluttered closed in bliss. Jacks hand began to travel down towards Iantos groin and felt a small bulge underneath Iantos trousers. He grinned against Iantos neck. Iantos eyes shot open "Stop!" He gasped. Jack pulled away from him fast as lightning. "Ianto look at me."

Iantos wild eyes darted everywhere until they eventually found Jacks piercing blue orbs. "I'm sorry. You just cant do that yet." Ianto gushed out in a rush.

"Hey shh its ok. Ok. Ianto I shouldn't have done that ok. I'm sorry." Jack looked at Ianto and pulled him into a hug. "Poor Ianto." He whispered into the Welshman's hair. Ianto pulled out of the hug "We need to get back to work. I have your paperwork to do." Jack chuckled at this.

"Ok. You sure your ok?" Ianto nodded. "I will see you later ok." With one final light kiss Jack left Ianto and went back up to the hub. Ianto sighed and cursed himself. He hadn't done anything like that since…well he did no think about her anymore. Well at least he tried not to.

* * *

The hub alarm went off. In came a disgruntled looking Gwen and a pissed of Owen. "Well perhaps you did something…"Gwen was hissing at him.

"Not here!" Owen snapped back he stomped of to his medical bay. You could hear him banging and clattering about in his lab.

"Why are you late?" Jack barked at them. He then winked at Toshiko with a grin. She returned it and went back to her analysis work. "No but seriously. Why are you late?"

"Because we alright! Snapped Gwen. She sat down at her desk and began stabbing at the keyboard. Jack frowned at her and she ignored him. H e looked at Toshiko who looked confused. He shrugged at her and went into his office. As soon as he sat down the phone went and it was someone called Detective Swanson.

* * *

Jack walked through the hub doors and stopped. Owen, Gwen and Tosh were all together. Gwen looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. He walked away down to the morgue. On his way he pondered about the events of that day. They had bought Suzie back and Gwen had almost paid the price. When he got down to the morgue he saw Ianto filling out the death certificate.

Jack walked up to him he leaned against the walls of the morgue and said: Thanks for doing this."

Ianto looked up "Part of my job sir." H smiled at Jack.

"No I should be doing it." He looked around. "One day we are gonnna run out of space."

Ianto put the clipboard down and looked at Jack. "If you interested I still have that stopwatch."

"So?" Frowned Jack.

"Well think about it there are lots of things you can do with stopwatch." Ianto smiled slightly. Jack grinned as realisation hit him of what Ianto was implying. "Oh yeah I can think of a few."

"There's quite a list." Said Ianto shyly.

Jack grinned again and lifted up his wristwatch and said: "I will send the others home early. See you in my office in ten."

"That's ten minutes and counting."

* * *

Jack walked away while Ianto restored Suzie's body. Jack got to the main part of the hub. "You guys can all go home it's been a rough day."

"Good well I'm off to the pub." Owen said. "You girls coming. Drinks on me."

"Yes go on then." Gwen smiled.

"You and Ianto coming, Jack?" Asked Tosh.

"No I need to _talk _to Ianto about misbehaving at the start of the day." Grinned Jack winking at Tosh.

"What?" Said Gwen and Owen in unison. Tosh smiled at Jack sweetly.

"Ok have fun _talking_ to him." Said Tosh knowingly.

"Oh I will." With that Jack walked of to his office and closed the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" Asked Owen as they walked out of the hub.

"Nothing." Said Tosh.

* * *

Ianto was walking up the stone steps and was coming up to the main part of the hub when he stopped. He thought about what he was doing. _Am I really going to do this? With jack. We tried before. I can always just take it slow. How the hell can you take it slow with a bloody stopwatch? _He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack calling his name. "Coming." he called.

"Trust me Yan you will be coming in a different way soon." Jack called back laughing. Ianto blushed a deep red and walked towards Jacks office and went in.

* * *

Ianto was in the kitchen area of the hub, making coffee and thinking about last night. He heard the hub alarm go off. This meant the arrival of the team. He heard the familiar tip tap of Toshikos heels come in his direction. "Archives now." Was all she said Like Ianto had thought before. She was still his only true friend in this place. He followed her ignoring Jacks smile. At this Jack looked very put out he frowned in his direction and was about to call him when he saw Toshiko shake her head.

Gwen saw Jack and walked over to him quickly. "Can I have a word?" Jack nodded and they went into his office. "What were you doing with Ianto last night?" She asked immediately after the door was shut. "Oh" Said Jack remembering. _Ianto entered Jacks office and stood opposite him so close their noses were almost touching. He was breathing heavily._ _"Ianto we don't have to do anything you don't want to do?" Ianto grabbed Jacks coat and shoved him against the desk and kissed him. Jack opened his mouth in surprise and Ianto seized the chance to shove his tongue in. Jack moaned in his mouth and he could feel the bulge from Iantos trousers pressing against his thigh. He smiled and his mouth left Iantos and began kissing his neck. Ianto began to groan his name. Jack, Jack, Jack… _"Jack…?" Jacks eyes snapped open to find a confused looking Gwen staring at him. "Oh err we…um." Gwen raised her eyebrows and looked down. "Jack with all due respect but I think I can tell what you did last night." She looked pointedly at him. Jack looked down and raised his eyebrows in a sheepish way. He bit his lip and sat down behind his desk. "Why him Jack?"

"What do you mean why him?" He questioned getting annoyed. She sighed.

"Jack. I trust him but what he did with Lisa. Its bad. And are you sure he's ready for someone like you to come into his life let alone his trousers." Jack frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jack you would shag a coat hanger if it had the right pair of trousers on it." Gwen snapped at him. "Gwen get over it. Last night happened. He liked and I liked it. He likes me. He said so. Now don't you have work to do?" He said this in a tone that signalled the end of the conversation. She huffed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair and began to reminisce about Ianto and himself.

_He kissed Iantos neck and could hear Ianto moaning his name. He asked; "Are you ok?" He mumbled against Iantos neck, biting it slightly. Ianto moaned in response so Jack took it as a yes. He reached up and gently pushed Iantos jacket of off him. It fell to the floor softly. Ianto pulled away and Jack look scared, thinking he was going to leave again. "I have had dreams about us…doing things…together." Jack nodded._

"_Ok."_

"_Are we going to do things now? I know I said about the stopwatch but I'm getting nervous again. I have never done this with another man. I don't…I don't want to disappoint you in case I'm not good enough…" He was cut of by Jack silencing him with a kiss. "Don't you ever say that again Jones Ianto Jones." He kissed him again slowly reaching down to undo the buttons of Iantos waistcoat. Ianto quickly kicked his shoes off. And moaned into Jacks mouth as their tongues danced together. Jack smiled against him as he reached into the waistcoat pocket and pulled out the stopwatch. He gently pushed the waistcoat of and Ianto moved closer to him. Ianto moaned. "Aren't you a noisy one." Grinned Jack. "Hey it was a joke, I like it." Jack said hurriedly after seeing Ianto blush. He pulled him into another kiss. Ianto began to get more confident and pulled Jacks coat of. He then moved to Jacks braces and slid them down. Jack kicked of his own shoes. Jack pushed himself onto his desk table, pulling Ianto on top of him…_

Jack was bought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. "What?" He yelled angrily. The door opened to show a nervous looking Ianto. "Sorry sir I just wanted to bring you coffee." He said quietly. Jack looked upset about the fact he had scared. "Sorry Ianto. I didn't mean to scare you come in." Jack got up and pulled Ianto closer, closing the door behind them. "I was thinking about last night." He said slowly. Ianto smiled slightly. "It was different it was…good." Jacks face turned to stone. Ianto could barely hold in a smile. "Good?" He questioned sounding put out. "Well sir. With all due respect it could have been better." Ianto said lazily. Jack glared at him. "You are lucky I don't just bend you over the desk and fuck you hard. Just to show you how good I am."

"I believe you did that last night sir. And you could have gone harder and faster. Here is your coffee." After saying this Ianto turned on his heel and walked out of the office head held high and a huge smile on his face. Jack just stood there looking like someone had slapped him. Ianto looked at Toshiko and winked. They had had an amazing discussion about last night, in the archives and what Ianto could do to get better at spending time with Jack, in that way.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review Next chapter up soon xx


End file.
